Bedman Vs Freddy Krueger
Description A battle between the dream killers, who will come on top. The nightmare of elm street or the contract killer from guilty gear? Fight (Bedman: italic. Freddy: 'Bold'. Third partys: Italics and Bold.) In a wastedland like place. Bedman was currently looking for a way out, he din't even remember how he got here. Where i am? '' A sudden laughning cut Bedman out of his troughts. Bedman looked behind him, there was a figure, It was... ''A flying Monkey? this doens't make any sense, monkeys are smarter than their look but being able to fly impossible since neither human or monkeys have the aerodinamic bod-'' '''Shup the fuck up! '''The monkey shouted, not wanting to heard the kid in the robotic bed. Bedman was surprised from the sudden outburst, but he got even more surprised when the monkey started changing into a more human form. The monkey was now a man with a red and green striped shirt a fedora and claw like hand, but upon closer inspection it looked like a glove with metal claws, the men laughed, '''Now you fight... Freddy Krueger! ' After saying is name a thunder (Summoned by Freddy.) appeared behind him. Bedman wasn't amused, he turned to leave when suddenly the place lighted, going with is instics he sidestepped, dodging a fireball. What? Going so soon? Freddy asked with a slasher smile, fire comming from is ungloved hand. (Song: Guilty Gear Xrd -SING- OST Does the sheep count the sheep) Freddy started decending, when he touched the floor he laughed and put himself in a combat stance Come here and i put you in another kind of bed. Bedman just looked at the demon. 'Let the nightmares fight!!! ' 'Engage' 60 Freddy attacked first, trying to hit bedman with more fireballs, Bedman dodged all of them and tried to attack Freddy with a buzzsaw, Freddy teleported away, he was now in front of Bedman, he tried to attack him with his claw, but Bedman dissapeared, Freddy suddenly got hit by the bed wich had transformed in something tha resembled a beyblade in the back wich blow in away. Bedman was about to leave when he heard something that sounded like a wolf, no, multiple wolfs. 50 Looking behind he saw Freddy accompanied with a pack of wolves, Freddy just pointed at bedman Go boys, dinner is ready, today in the menu. A bitch. The wolves attacked Bedman who just stood there, a wolf was about to bite Bedman, but Bedman dodged and hit all the wolves and Freddy with multiple buzzsaws, Bedman trought he had won, but then a leg hit him in the face. not having time to react to the next attack Bedman took a fireball on the chest. 40 Bedman was blow into the air, while Freddy was pulling himself together, Bedman recovered fast enough to see a extending Freddy's claw going at him, Bedman used the robotict hand of his bed to catch the claw, then he started spinning, Freddy transformed is right hand into a sword to cut is other hand, just when he was going to cut it Bedman release is hand, trowing Freddy away into the ground, Freddy started to get up, he looked where Bedman was and din't see him. Where are you!? Here. Bedman was behind Freddy with a buzzsaw prepared, Freddy felt something on his left arm, Freddy looked and saw that is arm was gone. 30 Freddy was angry now, he kicked bedman away and thenk stabbed him with is sword hand, Freddy took took the sword out of Bedman's chest and transformed his hand into a laser cannon. Bye, asshole. He fired at bedman, Bedman took the full blow of the attack. 20 Freddy was laughing at the death of his opponent when suddenly the floor started shaking he saw Bedman, Freddy looked at his left hand wich was on the floor, the hand started floating, Bedman saw the hand coming at him, he grabbed the hand and throwed it at Freddy, Freddy looked at his chest, his left arm stabbed in. ... Shit. Freddy looked at Bedman, as expected he wasn't there, he looked behind him and din't see him either, he looked up and there he saw a Bedman's bed crashing down, Freddy dodged and throwed at bomb at Bedman, to his surprised Bedman wasn't in the crater, Bedman suddenly grabbed Freddy trowed him into the floor and attacked with two Buzzsawsk, after that bedman went away. 5''' Freddy started to get up, he noticed bedman trowing a black and red cloud sheep. '''Fu-. That was all Freddy could say before geting hit by the sheep. K.O Post-fight Bedman looked at the remains of freddy, A pile of ashes with the dream demon iconic hat. Bedman decided to leave and find a way out of this place when something caught is attention, a red portal, without another way to leave this place, Bedman went through the portal. The portal dissapeared along with Bedman. Meanwhile, another look at the pile of ashes shows a hand raising out of the pile and grabbing the hat. Winner This battle winner is... Bedman Notes This is my first fight, also if you see some spelling mistakes tell me and i will correct them. mostly because my keyboard sometimes writtes a K when i press another key. Also Freddy using fireballs, wolfs, bombs and other things, remember he can control fears. Fears of fire, wolfs and explosions and it makesk the fight more interesting.